


You do me magic

by diphylleix



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: 2Jae, Actually cute because Jaebum's spirit animal is a cat, But YoungJae supports him anyway, Cuddles, Cute things, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, Hang out, Jaebum is so impulsive, M/M, Magic, Not Hogwarts but it could be, Pizza, They so fucking gay, literally there's no ANGST, soft, spell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diphylleix/pseuds/diphylleix
Summary: Fictober - Día 5: SpellJae Bum es alumno de una escuela de hechicería, pero para su desgracia es un chico bastante temperamental que intenta demostrar a toda costa lo mucho que vale. Evidentemente, por ser tan impulsivo termina cometiendo un error bastante peculiar con el tiempo atmosférico y Young Jae, su mejor amigo y compañero de cuarto, no puede hacer otra cosa más que reírse de él. Young Jae, al contrario que Jae Bum, ya ha demostrado su valía y es un hechicero bastante experimentado, así que sabe cómo hacerle sentir mejor.





	You do me magic

            —Jae Bum, estás…

            —Empapado. Sí. Lo sé. Gracias por la obviedad, Young Jae.

            Jae Bum se dejó caer sobre el sillón más próximo a la ventana, en la sala común. Su sudadera había pasado a ser algo muy similar a una camiseta completamente ceñida y sus pantalones tenían pinta de pesar, como mínimo, la mitad del peso del propio hechicero. Los mechones de su pelo estaban completamente revueltos y pegados a su frente. Sus brazos, cruzados a la altura de su pecho, eran ocultos por sus piernas encogidas hacia el mismo lugar, casi como si fuese un niño pequeño. Su mirada estaba fija en el exterior observable a través del cristal. Si alguien no le conociese, dirían que simplemente aquel chico era un gato encerrado en el cuerpo de algún muchacho por obra de un hechizo.

            Para Young Jae, sin embargo, la realidad no podía ser otra que el espíritu animal de su mejor amigo fuese un felino con muy mal humor. A pesar de aquello, no podía evitar observarle con adoración y, sin lugar a dudas, ternura. Adoraba cada vez que, pecando de su orgullo y cabezonería, no se concentraba lo suficiente a la hora de realizar los hechizos; adoraba que fuese tan temperamental y a la vez tan inofensivo. Admiraba que sus pómulos, incluso lleno de gotas de agua, fuesen tan firmes y bien marcados. No podía evitar que se dibujase sobre sus labios una curvatura infantil y feliz cada vez que Jae Bum intentaba hacerse el duro a pesar de que siempre acababa estallando en carcajadas que resonaban por todo el castillo. Le gustaba cómo podían tumbarse en la hierba durante horas a desfigurar de forma absurda y grotesca las nubes; atesoraba todas las veces en las que Jae Bum se sentaba en el suelo y se dejaba peinar por él, tumbado en la cama con su improvisado kit de peluquería que le había tocado como premio en una etiqueta de refrescos; mimaba y recordaba con cariño todas esas veces en las que se habían colado en el laboratorio de pociones, como si fuesen dos críos en busca de saber más y hacer mil travesuras. Le gustaba simplemente poder actuar de forma despreocupada y reír hasta que se le secase la garganta; le gustaba poder estar introduciéndose en la edad adulta y disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas con él.

            —Mírala… Parece que se está riendo de mí. ¿Te lo puedes creer? —refunfuñó Jae Bum, para después chistar la lengua.

            No tardó demasiado, sin embargo, en dirigir la mirada hacia su acompañante, sentado en el sofá grande del salón. Si lo hizo fue precisamente porque era consciente de que le estaba mirando; sin embargo, no esperó liberar un amplio y silencioso suspiro en cuanto se encontró con sus ojos. Aquello había sido un enorme fallo por su parte, porque siempre le ocurría igual. Siempre acababa perdido si se trataba de él.

            —¡Es una nube de lluvia! Por el amor de…

            Young Jae estalló en carcajadas y le lanzó un cojín, no buscando pelea, pero sí llamar más su atención. Probablemente no era justo, pero de alguna forma sentía que nunca tenía suficiente de él en ningún sentido; siempre quería más.

            —Una nube que has creado tú, por cierto —apuntó, antes de dejarle tiempo a tan siquiera replicar—. Anda, ven aquí…

            Ante aquellas palabras, Young Jae alzó una toalla blanca. Si bien parecía un símbolo de tregua, en el fondo significaba todo lo contrario. Era una especie de treta para derrotar al orgullo de Jae Bum y proclamarse victorioso. El ahora empapado hechicero frunció los labios, pero lo cierto es que no tardó en obedecer; en el fondo Young Jae siempre le acababa ganando, siempre le acababa obligando a ceder. Aunque más que obligar, realmente buscaba perder a toda costa. Buscaba que Young Jae le ganase porque realmente Jae Bum nunca había buscado dar la imagen de tipo duro y a veces ni siquiera estaba seguro de darla. Jae Bum siempre buscaba de forma inconsciente a Young Jae no solo porque fuese uno de los hechiceros más avanzados del lugar, sino porque era su espacio seguro. Era su zona sana, en la que podía respirar y sentirse en casa. Choi Young Jae era su casa, era su hogar, era esa manta preferida que guardas siempre por los recuerdos y por el calor que transmite.

            Así que se levantó del sofá y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba el contrario y, como ya habituaban a hacer, se sentó en la mullida alfombra, de espaldas a él. Encogido, como si fuese un animal todavía perdido e inconsciente de su propia capacidad. Young Jae se aproximó hasta el extremo del sofá y se sentó en busca de comodidad para ambos. Para ello, pasó las piernas por sus hombros y las dejó caídas; así podía estar más cerca de él. Después simplemente le revolvió el pelo con cariño, dejando que algunas gotas salpicasen por los alrededores de ambos, y comenzó a frotarle el pelo con cuidado utilizando la toalla. Todos los movimientos los realizaba con sumo mimo, con sumo cariño; como si tuviese miedo a tirarle del pelo o sencillamente a hacer cualquier tipo de daño. Quería cuidarle y atesorarle como si fuese una de las reliquias de aquel castillo; como si fuese su primera prioridad a la hora de tener que evacuar ante una catástrofe.

            —Quisiste demostrar lo bueno que eras y con las prisas te confundiste de página de hechizos… Por eso te persigue una nube de lluvia… —susurró el más avanzado de ambos, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

            —Cállate. Ya lo sé…

            Young Jae acabó por apoyar su frente en la cabeza ajena, de modo que su nariz se impregnó en el aroma de su cabello. Olía a lluvia y a manzana.

            —Eres un gran hechicero, Jae…

            —Cállate…

            La curvatura ascendente en sus labios se convirtió en una muy pequeña carcajada al mismo tiempo que sus brazos, de forma inevitable, acababan por dejar caer la toalla para así poder rodearle el cuello con sus brazos. Sus labios se deslizaron con tranquilidad hasta su nuca, donde dejó una muy suave caricia. Notó el vello de Jae Bum estremecerse y, por consiguiente, se mordió el labio con cierto temor, mas feliz al comprobar que no había rechazo. Liberó finalmente un pequeño suspiro nasal que estremeció de nuevo a Jae Bum, quien en esta ocasión buscó apegarse un poco más al sofá para estar más cerca de él.

            —¿Quieres que vayamos a por una pizza? —sugirió Young Jae.

            —Te voy a empapar…

            —Podemos llevar _un_ paraguas.


End file.
